


While She Sleeps

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, during scully's cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Mulder visiting Scully way after visiting hours, when she's sick with cancer.





	While She Sleeps

 The rings of dark purples and greys around her eyes scare him more than he knows how to explain to the quiet hospital room. She looks almost like his Scully- a lot like her anyway. Only her eyes, sunken in, and endlessly tired, look different to him. She’s skinnier too, somehow; like she’s been on a bee pollen kick for entirely too long.    
  
    Long after the bustle of the hospital dies down, Mulder sits by her, sometimes with his eyes closed, sometimes just looking at her, reconciling the smaller, sleepier version of her with the version in his dreams that stands tall, mocking his worry and his theories.    
  
    He knows there’s a cure, he doesn’t care which god or man or alien he has to bargain with or threaten or expose to get it for her. She doesn’t deserve to die in his war, suffer for his cause, or hurt because of his friendship. She’s the only thing that holds meaning to him, and Mulder only smiles when he thinks about that  _ they _ \- whoever did this to her- don’t know that. Making Scully a target, officially entitled Mulder to a spot on a list of desperate men who would do anything,  _ anything _ , to keep safe what was threatened.    
  
    Smoothing bangs back from where they were hanging over her brow, Mulder couldn’t help but run his thumb along the faint purple under her eye. Careful not to wake her, silently he promised her that she’d be okay. One day, she would be okay. 


End file.
